Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
While cash recyclers allow a business to manage their cash flows in a more seamless manner, cash recyclers often require an individual to manually remove cash from the cash recycler and place it into a cash drawer or till for use in a cash register or other point of sale device. In addition, conventional systems often require that each withdrawal of currency for the cash drawer or till be requested individually and/or by keying in the number and denomination of the currency requested for each individual drawer. This process can be inefficient, time consuming and may pose a security threat because of individuals handling currency. In addition, it is possible that multiple tills or cash drawers would not have the same amount of currency at the start of a shift or day due to error in distributing the currency to the cash drawer or till. Accordingly, providing an automated, reliable, duplicative means of distributing currency to one or more cash drawers or tills would be advantageous.